


Goodbye....

by yukotsu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukotsu/pseuds/yukotsu
Summary: Something was wrong, he was getting so desperate to fix this. But what was wrong? Where was the problem? Why does no one help him?I'm sorry :C
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 18





	Goodbye....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best and was sad.
> 
> Thanks Arashi and Eli for the help <3

_ Maybe he will forgive me after this… Maybe he will understand what my love is like… Maybe after this all the pain and confusion will go away. _

Mafuyu was like his autumn brise, being with him was good and peaceful, it wasn’t hot or cold, it was just right. Yuuki didn’t understand when everything started to fall apart, but he was desperate to find something in his relationship. To find something to make the void on his soul disappear.

Everyone saw him as the sun, always joking and laughing and it was better if keeps like this, it was easy to play around then talk about his feelings and fears. Happiness, his friends and Mafuyu were all that matter. 

Talking about Mafuyu he loved music, so he learned to play and sing, he was even writing something for him. 

_ -I love you! _

_ -... I love you too… _

Something was wrong, he was getting so desperate to fix this. But what was wrong? Where was the problem? Why does no one help him? 

The scream he swear that left his throat didn’t make any noise… He was alone with his fears and pain. Not even Mafuyu could understand him, and soon everything would end… He can sense this.

The beer and tobacco became his best friends at night. During the day he played the good friend, with his boyfriend he tried to be the old guy and just enjoy the good times they spent together and at night he just embraced the pain. What was his problem?

His friends kept asking about his mood swings and he hated it everytime, but dodged the question every second and eventually they gave up. He was getting closer to the darkness inside his mind, but holding to Mafuyu light. It wasn't health, he knew it….

The notes and lyrics on that paper tried to express at least part of what he was feeling, but it was so hard to like anything nowadays… Nothing made sense and still he was trying to live day by day ignoring this feelings, drinking with everyone and sleeping hoping to see Mafuyu again and feel complete.

It was supposed to be a normal day but they had a fight, he was suffocating his boyfriend, he was doing everything wrong. 

_ -If you really love me then die for me! _

He felt numb after that… 

He saw the sun of his life leaving and the winter finally came… After that Yuuki went home, drunk a bit, sent a few messages to his friends and even called Mafuyu a few times, but no one answered... So he stared at the lurics he tried to write for a long time…And then, hours later, he was finally free.

Not really free, but he proved his love. He was letting Mafuyu free to fly, he was proving his love by leaving for good and it was painfull. With no explanation or clear warning, but hopefully was for the best. 

Yuuki was gone... But no matter where you look he would be there, like a ghost or a bittersweet memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i'm sorry for any mistake


End file.
